


I am his mate

by CianJoeh30



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Relationship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Mates, Nasus is the perfect husbando, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Rengar is not good with words, Shyness, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CianJoeh30/pseuds/CianJoeh30
Summary: Love makes you do crazy things. In my case. A certain Champion got lovestruck and took me in his household.A collection of League of Legends Beasts falling in love and taking what they think belongs to them.





	1. His Mate: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes being taken isn't all that bad

**“Ten days…”** I stare blankly at the lamp that he bought for me. Who is he you ask? He goes by many names “The Curator of the Sands, General Nasus, and The Ascended”. I on the other hand call him by his actual name.

 **“Nasus”** It came out only as a whisper. I do not wish to wake the hulking mass of muscle behind me. He currently has me between his arms. I tried to smile at the notion of him actually having affections for me. He only did this just to secure me. So that I won’t get out of bed.

You see. It’s been three months since he kidnapped me. And it’s been ten days since he actually let me sleep without any handcuffs on. I managed to earn some of his trust. All I needed to do was stop fighting him and stop trying to get away.

Months ago. I was a normal teenager who got lucky enough to watch one of the League of Legends World Championship Tournament of 2066. There it was. The Summoners and their partner Champions on the center of the coliseum. I cheered for my favorite team and caught a glimpse of my ex-crush and idol “Nasus”.

Everyone screamed and shouted for their team to win and when the whole event was finished. I managed to go to the meet and greet booth of the event. My friend ushered me to go and interact with my idol and even when I told him that I might choke up and faint. He pushed me forward and I got greeted by a dark wall of muscle. It was Nasus wearing nothing but his police officer outfit (minus the top). He flashed those fangs at me as he smiled and flash forward to a few days of getting the feeling of being stalked. Here I am. Trapped in a Shuriman household with the beast himself.

 **“You’re up early”** He strokes my thighs and I admit that it made me feel weak.

 **“Did I wake you up?”** He places his head between my neck and my cheek. He inhales I bit my lip to prevent myself from moaning.

 **“I sense that you are at an unease. Is something bothering you?”** That voice of his is deep and powerful but whenever he talks to me. He does his best to sound gentle.

One large hand soothes my chest while the other caresses my backside. My face heats up and I hid my face on the pillow. His large rod is hard and he rubs it between my butt cheeks.

 **“It’s only been a few hours. Are you getting this horny in the morning?”** I murmur behind the pillow. He chuckles before lathering my neck with his tongue.

 **“Can we please, just not do this right now?”** He stops licking me and I hear him hum. He must be thinking whether to take me right now or heed my request.

 **“Give me a genuine kiss and then I’ll be content”** He laughs a little before turning me around to face him. He draws circles on my waist while staring at me with those alluring eyes.

 **“I’m waiting”** He wants me to give him something that he has yet to take. My first kiss.

 **“You already took my virtue. Why take my kiss?”** My voice failed to sound aggressive. He cups my cheek and licks the tears pouring down my eye.

 **“You are my mate. Tis a formal sign of acceptance. We have already bonded”** He shushes me with his finger when I try to explain myself.

 **“You’re conflicted. I know how you despise your world. You think too little of yourself”** He gets out of bed to fetch something from his drawers. I continued sobbing and dismissed the hand that tried to touch me.

 **“I see nothing but a star that had been hindered by the ideals that your kind forced down upon you. You are capable of shining so bright and yet you fall into shadow because of your world’s taint. I want you to know that because I care for you. Also, I still cling to my humanity because of you. You make me feel normal again”** He holds both of my hands and places them on his chest. His other hand starts to wipe at my wet face.

**“This heart, beats for you”**

 


	2. Hunter's Prey Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a predator takes interest on you?

**_Philippines_ **

**_Makati World E-sports Coliseum_ **

**_2066_ **

            **_‘What is your name?’_** That did not sound like a question. It sounded more like a demand. My back hits the wall and I get sniffed by the neck. Warm and large hands grip my sides and I can feel the vibrations from the larger creature’s purr.

A claw grazes my cheek and blood leaks out from it. The white lion laps at the cut and seems to savor the taste. **_‘You are not su-supp-supposed to hurt any c-c-c-c-civilians after a match’_** my voice betrays me as I wanted to sound stern and aggressive but I get emasculated by his rather deep chuckle.

**_‘And who can stop me?’_** He is right. I am just a newbie Summoner who works for the league and happens to be orphaned at a young age. Since I denounced my citizenship in my world and left it for their world “Runeterra”. No laws would apply to me at this place.

The growling snaps me back to reality and I tried not to scream at huge face of the beast. His glowing eye gazing at my jaw and body, his face contorted into a scary smile.

Closing my eyes seems to anger the guy and he roars at me for not looking him in the eye. ‘ ** _You have some intimidating and alluring eyes’_** it is true and I am fascinated by it as well as scared shitless.

**_‘Flattery won’t save you this time’_** I groan as I recall the last time that I ended up alone with this beast. I was talking to one of his allies and he was just there staring at me from a distance. After I finished my interactions with the whole team, he grabbed me and hauled me somewhere dark and humid. I was surprised that time and he merely started to pull my clothes off and told me that he noticed me watching at him during the past matches that he had. I am one of his fans and that much is true but for him to notice me, sent me to a spiraling mess of confusion. I started to compliment him and told him that I needed to go or else I would be fired from the reconnaissance division of Summoners.

He bucks his crotch unto my hip and I feel his hardness under that shorts of his. **_‘Hearing you shower me with words of appreciation, gets me so turned on. The first time I noticed you admire me was the time when we lost and I walked on crutches. You looked so worried and scared. You even volunteered to treat me along with the medics but you hesitated when they told you that you were useless’_** His nose settled on my shoulder and he purrs when my hand lands on his exposed chest.

Yanking my hand away from his chest, his paw moves them lower until it reached his raging bulge **_“That did not stop you though, you sat next to the crew and when they finished patching me up you gave them a special salve from Piltover and gave me the best massage ever. I was half-conscious that time but I know it was you when those hands landed on my back. I liked how your hands lingered a tad bit too long on my ass”_** I tried to correct him by telling him that I was actually having a hard time taming his tail and had one hand lean on his gluteus maximus before securing the tail.

**_“I woke up on the clinic and a slice of cheesecake on top of the table next to me”_** He laughed a little when I turned my face away and his paw squeezes my left butt cheek.

**_“Hey! Let go of the kid!”_** Releasing the breath I held, lithe hands grab me and I fall back beside and felt soft glands on top of me. Blushing I may have squeaked a little when realizing that it was Miss **Morgana** who pulled me away from the hunter.

**_“Give him back, he’s mine!”_** The fallen angel did not back down as the white lion roared at her **_“You really think that’s gonna work on me_**?” I would have laughed alongside my savior but the terrifying glare that landed on me tells me otherwise.

The hunter gave me one last glance before punching the nearby wall and heading for the exit.

Miss Morgana lets go of me and ruffles my hair while pulling my hood over my face **_“You better watch out for him kiddo, he’s a bit of mess. Doesn’t take to kindly being denied”_** I nod at her advice and she waves goodbye before putting an invisible barrier around me. I guess she thinks that **Rengar** is still lurking around.

Deciding on not wasting her buff, I ran towards the exit and used a scroll to teleport back to Piltover

**To be continued**


	3. Hunter’s Prey – Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Predator tries to confirm his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who view, subscribed and gave this mini-series kudos. You make me smile!  
> Also, if you wish for more pairings or have any suggestions, feel free to comment  
> I hope you like this latest chapter and sorry for the long hiatus!

 

**_Autumn_ **

**_Day 73_ **

**_An hour earlier_ **

**_City of Piltover_ **

**_Lydia’s Pub_ **

**_“So are we not gonna talk about that damn cat above us?”_** Morgana opens up and she puts down her mug of ale. A fellow summoner and her researcher partner looks up to catch a glimpse of a silent white furred predator. The beast above us ignores them and stares down at me. That gave me chills.

Suddenly, we all felt something surround us and the wave of energy is easily noticeable. Morgana had casted some sort of invisible sphere around us that only we can sense.

**_“Now we can talk without anyone hearing us”_** We all nodded in response and she starts to flicker her hands. Blue flames appear and form an image of a huge creature.

**_“I agreed to help you capture this monster filled with immense amount of mana, but I did not sign up to be this little guy’s bodyguard”_** The dark-skinned angel points at me and I shrink on my seat.

**_“Have you reported Rengar’s obsession of you? This could be life-threatening”_** The researcher beside me said and I told him the league was already looking in to it. Both Morgana and the Summoner laugh and say that the league would only watch and observe the predator’s action rather than prevent it.

**_“It’s not that he is going to kill me or anything but it’s just scary having him follow me around. It’s been two months and the only reason he hasn’t grabbed me out of the blue is having Lady Morgana around because of the quest we have”_** Morgana sighs and lets the blue flames disperse. She asks for a scroll from our Researcher and he hands her the roll of paper. Having placed the scroll between all of us, she opens it up and an illusory image of a three-headed dragon appears.

**_“While we conversed with this elder-dragon, he spoke of a weird disturbance and murder of a fellow dragon near the area that we are heading to. The description of the case is that the victim had been stabbed and slashed several times before succumbing to their injury”_** None of us interrupted her until I spoke up **_“And you think that he is responsible for what happened”_** _The_ fallen angel smirks and I tried not to throw up at the realization.

**_“The said dragon was the one who flirted with you remember? Who else would be a viable suspect other than him? The guy had covered his tracks well and no evidence or motive would be held up against him since no one had seen any other creature enter their village aside from us. I’m glad we did not get questioned but still, the league would be able to figure this issue out but until then, we need to focus on getting to our main objective of finding the un-authorized Chimera first. We just need to look out for any other suspicious activity from Rengar while also making sure that you don’t get to interact with any other Alpha or Predators. You tend to attract trouble for some reason. Maybe, that’s what makes us both similar huh?”_** Morgana punches my shoulder and I could only chuckle along with her.

**_We gathered up all of our things on the table and the bubble around us disappears_ **

“ ** _Let’s go up to our rooms and take a long rest, tomorrow we will continue our journey and make sure that finally catch the elusive son of b-“_** Our champions stops herself and stares at me. I look at her as she had a surprised expression, my fellow humans had the same face she has.

**_Had I accidentally done something wrong?_ **

**_“He gets to stay with me tonight”_** My body stiffens and I quiver as warm breath of someone behind me hits the back my neck.

Morgana and the others tried to walk towards me but a large white paw holding some sort of rune appears beside me. I realized what it is and it is a rune of magic resistance. A large blade comes up and gets terrifyingly close to my face.

**_“What the hell do you want?”_** Our champion snarls and she orders the summoner and researcher to stand down and put their spell sigils away. I get pulled close to a familiar and warm chest.

**_“I repeat, he gets to stay with me tonight”_** Rengar sounds amused at Morgana’s furious face. She knows that the rune the feline has can help him ward off her spells for a few good second until he can do whatever he wants to me.

**_“And if we refuse?”_** A chuckle escapes the large beast and he purrs while taking a whiff on my neck. **_“I take him away and you never see him again”_** The whole team, minus me of course, had huddled together to discuss our predicament.

**_“It is regrettable to say that we agree with your proposal but if anything happens to him, that rune won’t be able to withstand my wrath, got it?”_** The lion nods and carries me along with him. From behind us I can hear Morgana swearing and saying **“I thought you said that he stays with you tonight not now, you ASSHOLE!”** To show our champion that he doesn’t care. He waves his hands to dismiss her and pinches my butt earning him a squeak.

 

 

**_Present time_ **

**_Piltover_ **

**_Jayce’s Fair_ **

****

**_“I’m not gonna kill you, you know”_** Rengar says it as matter of fact. I look up from my popcorn and he is staring at me with that lost expression of his **_“I never said you would”_** His face contorts from his lost look to an angrier image **_“But you were thinking it!”_** I backed away and held a hand towards him with a spell sigil flashing around it.

 

 He must have realized what he has done and got close to me as he started to apologize. **_“Look, I’m sorry that I got a little angry”_** Little is an understatement, I muttered under my breath.

****

**_“You don’t have to apologize, I understand that you do not wish for me to think badly of you, am right?”_** The large cat looks elsewhere and nodded in embarrassment. I smile at this action of his and when he looks back at me I offered him my popcorn.

 

**_“For some reason, even if it is confusing, I believe that you never had any intentions of harming me. But that doesn’t mean I wanna do thing with you!”_** At first, the lion was looking at me with a serene look but it changed when he heard the part of my sentence.

 

**_“What thing?”_** He grins like a fool and grabbed me with his huge paws. His snout brushes against my neck and up to my cheek. I can feel my face heat up as our lips were inches away from each other.

 

**_Hunter’s Prey – Part 2 - End_ **


End file.
